


Duped

by AnimeGirl_144



Category: Lazer Team (2015)
Genre: Gen, Spoilers Inside
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-31
Updated: 2016-01-31
Packaged: 2018-05-17 09:10:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5863201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeGirl_144/pseuds/AnimeGirl_144
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As he looked around, the feeling of despair tugged at his heart. This wasn't what was supposed to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Duped

Staring at the timer, Adam wondered why the fight would take place at a high school football stadium. Something didn't sit well in his stomach about the whole thing, and it wasn't from being anxious or his nerves. There was something _wrong_ about the whole situation. The spaceship loomed over the stadium, ensuring that only the Champion would enter. It was incredibly foreboding. And then, in a flash of light, holographic images of Antareans filled up the stadium seats. Confusion spread within his veins because why were the Antareans here? They had mentioned nothing about being present when the battle would occur. The enemy ship arrived, and though Woody expressed some fear at meeting their opponent, Adam quickly reassured him (and the team) that they were prepared. Their armor would ensure their victory for it was given to them specifically for this occasion.

Sadly, that was the furthest thing from the truth.

The Worg's champion leaped from his craft, wearing the Suit of Power as it was intended. Adam's heart fell like a brick, and various emotions ran through his body. Denial, because _no_ , he wasn't staring at an opponent with the same exact armor as Lazer Team. Confusion, because why was the Worg wearing the Suit of Power? Anger because _why_ was the Worg wearing the Suit of Power.

And betrayal, because everything he had been brought up on was a _lie_.

He had been taken away from his family, placed into the care of the military who trained him 24/7 since he could walk. He had learned about his place in the world from a very early age, and he had clung to it because he had nothing else. He had been told that kind hearted aliens were sending him armor to defend the Earth because they did not want to see its destruction, and he had come to revere them very highly for their good-will.

Now, as he looked upon the roaring crowd as they cheered for the Champion of Worg, he found this to be a lie. The Antareans had willingly given both Earth and Worg the same suits to be worn in the competition ("to make it a fair fight," the cheif Antaeran had claimed). And, to top it off, Woody intercepted a transmission showing competition brackets that were all too similar to the ones used for sports tournaments. In that exact second, Adam (and Hagan) knew what this "war" really was.

As Hagan summed it up, their made up war was, in reality, a goddamn sporting match.

That....that was a punch to the gut. Everything from the Antarean's message to his life to that exact moment had been a sham. It was all a game to these intergalactic assholes, and they had roped the Earth into unwillingly. His distress over learning his life was a lie was quickly replaced with anger, but he didn't dwell on that feeling for long. He had to pull the team together because there was no time for self-pity while the entire world was at stake. If didn't matter how they got into the situation, they were already there, and there's nothing to change that. They had to focus on the present and future, which meant focusing on kicking the crap out of the Worg Champion.

They could do it; they would do it.

Those four idiots were Lazer Team, and they would make the Antareans _regret_ ever entertaining the thought of watching the Earth do battle with another planet.

He was sure of it.

He had faith in them.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I felt so bad for Adam in this moment. Not only had he lost the suit to the Lazer Team guys early on in the film and had his birthright ripped from him, but standing on that field and realizing that the whole event had been a lie had to of killed him. So I wrote this as a quick little fic delving into his mind for the moment.


End file.
